Nothing But Blondes
by doornumberthree
Summary: A missing moment that features Two Bit and the dreams he had while Pony and Johnny were hiding. Shows another aspect to his character. Oneshot. Please R&R. Rated for some violence and language.


**Nothing But Blondes**

Two Bit knew that people didn't take him seriously. Hell, his own mother couldn't even punish him, because all he had to do was tell a joke and she'd be too busy laughing to care anymore. That was the reason he never got in trouble with the fuzz, after all. And for a while, Two Bit thought the same- that he was a joker and a clown with nothing deeper in him. That was until the dreams came.

Two Bit didn't get the news that Pony was home until Steve woke up him up with the newspaper that morning. Two Bit cracked a few joke3s on the way over, and was glad that the jokes lightened the somwhat anxious atmosphere. They pulled up to the Curtis home and found Pony making breakfast. A couple minutes later, Darry and Sodapop came into the kitchen, bring with them even more noise and chaos. And Two Bit couldn't but join in, strangely enough. They _were_ celebrating Pony coming home, after all.

The conversation turned to the subject of dreams after Pony mentioned that he had had one last night. Two Bit remembered after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, Ponyboy had had such bad nightmares that Darry eventually took him to the doctor.

Hell, Two Bit had had a couple of those in the past couple days as well. On the first night that the boys were gone, Two Bit had gone to bed with a slightly fuzzy mind, and visions of beautiful blondes buzzing around in his head. But as soon as he fell asleep, the blondes disappeared, giving way to the demons that he had been harboring inside ever since he heard the news. Flickering images of Pony and Johnny lying dead in that park instead of the Soc, with dark blood pooling around them. Johnny's hurt and empty eyes boring into him, his hands still dripping with blood. In those eyes, he could see the image of Pony floating in that fountain, his tuff hair moving around him to form a red halo, almost like blood, around his head. Then he saw Johnny fighting with the Soc, and he wanted to shout and scream, but Two Bit was frozen. All he could do was watch Johnny bury the knife in the boy's chest, sinking it in all the way to the hilt. The images of the bloodied park disappeared, and were replaced by Johnny sitting in an electric chair, and then someone from the Boy's Home dragging Pony and Soda away. Johnny, Pony, and Soda's screams and Darry's cries finally forced Two Bit awake. He gasped, his breath coming in short puffs. He ran his tongue along his dry lips, only to taste the salt. He reached his hand up and felt the tear tracks on his face.

"Oh, hell," he muttered angrily. "I don't cry, dammit!" With a groan, Two Bit fell back onto his bed, wishing desperately someone was here to tell him a joke, to make it all better.

The next few nights went like this also, with the nightmares becoming increasingly more violent. Two Bit had come to expect the tears and was accustomed to the sleepless nights and sense of helplessness. But it sure was driving him around the bend. He had talked to Dally and was all set to peel out of the East Side and head down to Texas to find the boys, but Dally caught up to him and convinced him not to. Two Bit desperately wanted to do something to stop the dreams. Sure, he wanted Pony and Johnny to come home, but even more than that, he wanted the dreams to stop. He _needed_ them to stop.

He didn't complain or tell anyone about the dreams, though, because he knew everyone was dealing with their own issues. Dally had been virtually nonexistent, and Two Bit suspected that he was stayin' away from the rest of the gang because he knew more than he let on. Steve was just tryin' to be there for Soda, picking up Soda's shifts at the DX to let Soda stay home with Darry. Two Bit knew that Darry was worried and feelin' guilty as hell. He knew that Soda was barely sleeping or eating. Johnny and Pony running away had affected the gang more than he thought it ever could have. They were all a mess. And they sure as hell weren't actin' like the tuff Greasers they were supposed to be.

No, Two Bit wouldn't tell anyone, especially Soda and Darry, about his nightmares. And he never would. It would only worry them even more. And after all, he was only supposed to be dreamin' about blondes, right?

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

**Inspiration: ' "Was it very bad?" Two Bit questioned. He knew the whole story, and having never dreamed about anything but blondes, he was interested.' –pp.118**

**' "The boys are worried," Dally said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Two Bit was for going to Texas to hunt for you," –pp. 96**

**Notes: I've been doing one-shots lately, with characters that sometimes aren't really focused on or developed. I've also been taking inspiration and lines from the books, creating a missing moment, so to speak. This one happens during the time that Pony and Johnny are at Jay Mountain and right after they get back. I know the dream sequence is kind of confusing, and it's meant to be. I wanted it to feel like a real nightmare, not organized and clear. Hopefully it's not too confusing. As for why I focused on Two Bit, there was a line that Pony said that made me think. Who says Two Bit only dreams about blondes? For all the rest of the gang knows, he could be a very complex person, just hiding behind his jokes and easy-going nature. I was sure that Two Bit was just as worried as everyone else, and I wanted to show that. I think a lot of the characters have much more substance than they are portrayed to be, and hopefully I showed that Two Bit really did worry and was really scared for the boys. I think it adds another dimension to his character.**

**Wow, longest authors note ever! Enjoy, please R&R, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


End file.
